tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mrs. Cuddles (2018 Episode)
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Mrs. Cuddles' (wörtl. Frau Schmuserin) ist die zweite Hälfe der neunten Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Das Antlitz der FurchtApril hat auf ihrer ständigen Jobsuche endlich einen Durchbruch erzielt und eine Schauspielerrolle in einer Kabelfernsehshow erhalten, und am Abend will sie sich das Ergebnis zusammen mit den Turtles und Splinter in deren Zuhause im Fernsehen anschauen. Aber als die Aufzeichnung schließlich läuft, muss Raphael zu seinem Schrecken (und zur Schadenfreude für den Rest seiner Familie) entdecken, dass es sich um eine Puppenkindershow handelt, in der Mrs. Cuddles vorkommt - eine Puppenfigur, vor der er eine unerklärliche Heidenangst hat! thumb|200px|Ein Albtraum wird WirklichkeitSeine schadenfrohen Brüder und April nutzen diese Phobie für einen Streich, als Raphael sich zur Beruhigung in der Küche ein Sandwich machen will. Nachdem sie eine Mrs. Cuddles-Puppe, die April aus dem Studio mitgebracht hat, an einer Sprungfeder im Küchenschrank versteckt haben, die Raphael unweigerlich öffnen muss, lassen sie ihn mit seiner erweckten Nervosität allein. Kaum ist er mit ihr allein, erwacht Mrs. Cuddles vor seinen Augen plötzlich zum Leben und weidet sich an seiner wachsenden Panik. Als April und die anderen Turtles von der Aufregung angelockt werden, versucht Raphael ihnen klarzumachen, was er gerade erlebt hat, doch da Mrs. Cuddles in ihrer Gegenwart kein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt, nehmen die anderen ihm seine Geschichte nicht ab und verschwinden wieder. thumb|left|200px|Riesen-AngstAls Raphael sich wieder umdreht, ist Mrs. Cuddles auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. Sie erscheint Donatello und April, und zu deren Schrecken erweist sie sich sehr wohl als quicklebendig und aggressiv. Sie fängt die beiden ein und greift danach auch Raphael an, doch dieser kann seine Angst überwinden und Mrs. Cuddles außer Gefecht setzen. Er schließt sie in Splinters Spind ein, doch dieser lässt Mrs. Cuddles unachtsamerweise gleich wieder frei, und diese schnappt sich daraufhin Leonardo und Michelangelo und sperrt sie zu April und Donatello. Als die gefangenen Freunde ihre Erlebnisse mit Mrs. Cuddles untereinander austauschen, kommen sie zum Schluss, dass diese unheilvolle Puppe die Kraft ihrer Angstschreie nutzt, um so größer und stärker zu werden. thumb|200px|Ein großer Feind ganz kleinNun sieht Raphael sich ganz alleine mit Mrs. Cuddles und seiner Angst konfrontiert; doch als er ihr jetzt von Agesicht zu Angesicht gegenübersteht, bemerkt er endlich selbst, was Mrs. Cuddles mit ihrer Horrortour bezweckt. Zuerst kann Mrs. Cuddles Raphael überwältigen, doch dann greift Splinter ein und befreit Raphael aus seiner misslichen Lage. Als er sich dabei über dessen Situation amüsiert, bemerken sie, wie sein Gelächter Mrs. Cuddles wieder schrumpfen lässt. So tun die beiden sich zusammen, und mit vereinten Kräften reduzieren sie Mrs. Cuddles wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zurück und sperren sie wieder in ihre Kiste ein, ehe sie den Rest ihrer Familie von ihren Fesseln müssen. Trivia *Die japanische Schrift in Splinters Lieblingsshow am Anfang der Folge ließt sich übersetzt "Skorpion Treadmill". *Kurz nach Ausstrahlung der Folge gab der Produzent Andy Suirano in einem Tweet bekannt, dass in diese Episode "subtile aber wichtige Hinweise auf den weiteren Verlauf der Serie" eingebaut wurden. Zitate *'Leonardo:' Also, als sie weiter gewachsen ist, war das kein Hinweis für dich, mit dem Schreien aufzuhören? Michelangelo: Tut mir leid. Aber vielleicht hat Raph mich ja gehört? Leonardo: Astronauten haben dich gehört! *'Mrs. Cuddles': Du! Kein Gekicher. Ich hasse Gekicher. Hör auf zu kichern!! Splinter: Niemand verprügelt meine Familie! Oder bringt meinen Fernsehplan durcheinander. Du hast dir einen mächtigen Feind gemacht... Hase. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)